rythiaefandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Brotherhood
An ancient society of assassins that seeks to re-establish the empire that birthed it. Symbols A stylised, simplified masked face, the most prominent features of which are the eyes. Another symbol used is a black, four-pointed star on a scarlet shield. Description The Scarlet Brotherhood is a society of assassins, rogues and monks dedicated to rebuilding the ancient Murmaran Empire on the backs of their racial and cultural inferiors. The Brotherhood traces its history back for more than two thousand years, when the great human Murmaran Empire stood at the zenith of two millennia of cultural accomplishment. The society survived the empire’s cataclysmic conflagration in the devastating Rain of Colourless Fire, migrating north across the Old World and settling in the forbidding Jinan peninsula. Since that disaster, the Brotherhood has schemed in secret to preserve the culture and way of life of the Murmaran Imperium, especially from the subsequent states that have arisen there. In a recent continental war, the Brotherhood struck from the shadows to carve out a colonial empire for itself in the New World, seizing several Albaidan colonies. As a result of their open war with Albaida, Brotherhood agents are tolerated – barely – in revolutionary lands, where they focus on issues of trade and exploration and claim interest in working with – rather than against – the citizens. Enemies and Allies Members of the Scarlet Brotherhood present themselves to the outside world as contemplative advisors and martial artists. The organisation’s new colonial empire gives them considerable economic power, and their colonies (both founded and acquired) reach all across the northern seaboard of the New World. Outside their expanding empire, their members are considered spies and must live in hiding. Members With almost no exceptions, members must be humans of Murmaran extraction. The Brotherhood occasionally dupes members of other races into acting as their catspaws, but seldom allow those of impure lineage to join the organisation. Members may only worship Murmaran deities such as Kord, Osprem and Wee Jas. Titles Most Brotherhood agents fall into three varieties. Cousins are generally rakish vagabonds – folk who travel in shadow and who have the social skills necessary to support the Brotherhood’s agenda in the outside world. Those who serve primarily to assassinate enemies of the order are known as brothers and sisters, with varying ranks from foster brother to blood brother depending on seniority. The militant arm of the Brotherhood – the soldiers and sailors who fill their armies and expeditionary forces – are known as cousins. Senior members of the order are known as fathers and mothers, and other members use military ranks or other designations. Duties Brotherhood agents are required to promote the resurgence of the ancient Murmaran Empire. Abilities which make the agent more capable of infiltrating other groups, successful infiltrations, assassinations and recovery of ancient artefacts of the Murmaran Empire are all actions which will garner favour with the Brotherhood hierarchy. Disobedience, carelessness, causing the death of other members or divulging their secrets are all good ways of losing face and favour in the Scarlet Brotherhood. Benefits Membership of the Brotherhood gives you sanctuary in Brotherhood safehouses and enclaves and makes it easier to gather information through the Brotherhood’s spy network. Senior members gain the authority to command lower-ranked members and even have agents assigned to their protection and service. Category:Affiliation Category:Scarlet Brotherhood